


Wired

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Star the turtle watch curling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flash works prompt: Wire

As stars twinkled, a pumpkin orange harvest moon shown down upon Chicago. Cars zoomed down darkened roads, but Fraser noticed little of the outside world. He was sitting in the apartment he shared with Ray. The television was on and Star the turtle was sitting on his lap. His cup of tea sat on the coffee table, cold and forgotten. He was enthralled with the images that played on the screen. 

As the curling teams played, Fraser had to keep himself from jumping up and cheering, he didn't want to wake Ray who was sleeping in the bedroom. Ray became irritable when he didn't get enough sleep and it took only seconds to considerate, after all. 

Star made happy noises. Her commentary was quite entertaining.

After the game was over Fraser turned off the television.

'Did you enjoy yourself?' Fraser asked Star as he settled back against the couch and lifted Star up to his face.

Star made a happy noise and wiggled her legs.

'That's wonderful. Thank you for watching it with me, perhaps we could watch the next game together.'

Star made even more happy noises. Fraser grinned, he had never met a turtle who liked curling so much, although he had once met a gecko that liked baseball. Considering Ray's distain for curling, he had to wonder what Ray would think of his turtle being a curling fan.

He put Star back in her tank and made his way to the bedroom. The apartment was dark except for a yellow glow that came from the bedroom. Ray probably left the light and television on again.  
When he had been a boy, Fraser had always wondered about the phrase 'walking on air'. How could someone walk on something that had no matter? Now, his steps were so light that he indeed felt like he was walking on air. He even felt like dancing. So he did.

Fox trotting into the bedroom, he unbuttoned his flannel shirt. Cool air hit his chest and he dropped his shirt on to the floor. Even though he could hear his Grandmother's voice chastising him, he barely gave a thought to wrinkles.

Ray must have been rubbing off on him. Thinking about Ray rubbing off made Fraser think about fornication. Ray enjoyed rubbing their cocks together until they both came. Fraser felt his cock twitch at the image of Ray coming. Every time Ray orgasmed his eyes would snap shut and his every muscle would tighten. Fraser favorite part was afterwards when Ray was happy and satiated.

'Why you so wired?' Ray asked from the bed.

'My curling team won their march.'

'Oh yeah, that's cool. I thought maybe you had coffee or something.'

Fraser walked over to the bed. Ray was naked against blue sheets, lamp light was caressing his skin and not for the first time Fraser wished he could see Ray 's bare skin fire light. Maybe someday they would go back to Canada.

Fraser tried the keep the grin off his face. 'I did put a little bit of my sugar in my tea.'

Ray eyes went wide. 'You pulling my leg.'

Fraser put his hand on Ray's stomach and slid his fingers down to Ray groin. 'Indeed I am, but there is something else I would enjoy pulling more.'

Ray smirked. 'Oh, yeah, Ron Jeremy Fraser? Why don't you show me?'

Fraser tried smirking back at Ray, but he doubted his grin was nearly as filthy as Ray's.

He started by stroking Ray's balls. Skin was warm and hair was soft against his fingers. Ray let a litany of curse words and Fraser's cock hardened even more. After several moments he moved to Ray's half-hard cock. Ray groaned and wiggled his hips as Fraser stroked up.

Fraser ignored his own hard cock and concentrated on the feeling of skin against skin. Even though they had done this dozens of times, Fraser didn't think he would ever get enough of feeling Ray's warm skin.  
As Fraser stroked up and down, Ray gripped the sheets and wiggled his whole body back and forth.

After several moments, Fraser tightened his grip and stroked faster. Ray's hips snapped up and he came.

Ray laid back against pillows, his eyes were shut.

'Come here,' Ray said reaching for Fraser.

Never one to turn down and invitation, Fraser took off his pants and boxers and moved onto the bed. He settled on top of Ray and groaned as Ray's fingers combed through his hair.

'You seem a little hard there, Benton-buddy. Want me to take care of you?'

'You don't have to.'

'Nah. It's okay. I like taking care of you.'

Fraser grinned. He liked taking care of Ray was well. Sometimes even several times a night. One memorable time he 'took care of Ray' while Ray wore The Stetson. 

One of Ray's hands moved down to Fraser back, gental finger tips stroked bare skin, while another hand moved to Fraser's groin.

Fraser buried his face in Ray's neck and breathed deeply the scent of sweat. The scent was so intoxicating that Fraser closed his eyes and thought that he was indeed a lucky man and not just because his team won a curling match. He bit Ray's neck and Ray tightened his grip on Fraser's cock.

'Oh, fuck. That's it,' Ray said as Fraser nibbled at his neck. Sweat was salty on his tongue.

He thrust down into Ray's grip and came.

Frase settled down against Ray. He thought about going to the bathroom and getting cleaned up, but he was too satiated to move. Ray's hands moved up and down Fraser's back and he grinned into Ray's neck.

Fraser loved curling and he really loved after curling sex.


End file.
